


Take Me to Church

by joaniemalfoy



Series: The Pastor's Son (Drarry) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dom Harry Potter, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Fuckbuddies, Gay Draco Malfoy, Guilty Pleasures, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Pastors Son, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Short Draco Malfoy, Sub Draco Malfoy, Tall Harry Potter, Top Harry Potter, Verbal Humiliation, basically draco being guilty about wanking to harry 24/7 sorry not sorry, excessive use of the nickname 'angel', from lucius lol, mild tho, shame due to smut, sorta lovers ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniemalfoy/pseuds/joaniemalfoy
Summary: There were so many things people didn’t know about Draco. They saw the pastor’s son. They saw a boy who lived in chastity. They saw an A+ student.They didn’t see the gay boy. They didn’t see the boy who hid under his covers with tissues, a cloth in between his teeth, and his fingers in his arse. They didn’t see the boy staring and fantasizing about the rebellious boy from his church.ORdraco is the pastors son, who has fallen in love with the atheist bad-boy, aka harry potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Pastor's Son (Drarry) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199450
Comments: 17
Kudos: 149





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i haven't posted separate drarry fics in a while. i've mostly been focusing on my drarry fairy-tale series (please feel free to check that out if you enjoy this) and other works. this is a trope that i've been obsessed with FOREVER since i'm a gay boy with religious trauma. LOL. 
> 
> by the way, harry and draco are seniors in this, but for obvious reasons they are 18. mildly dubious consent, by the way, but both like it in the end. i don't really have a plan for this, but i know how i want to start and finish it. it probably won't be long, lol. 
> 
> i will probably update this often, depending on my spare time (which isn't a lot). comments and kudos really motivate me though, so feel free to leave them if you like this!
> 
> word of caution, this has a little bit of religion slander. don't like, don't read. enjoy!

“Would you stop being a fucking dick?” Harry huffed. Draco rolled his eyes, muttering something about Harry’s explicit language. Harry snapped, shoving Draco against the wall of the church. They were in the backroom of the church, cleaning it up or some shit. The church was empty, (probably), so Draco thought he could just pester Harry all fucking afternoon. 

And now Draco was looking at Harry with pupils blown out and a shocked expression on his face. “I could give two shits about you being the fucking pastors son,” Harry said, “Stop acting like you’re above me. I know you’re not as pure as you fucking promise to be.” Draco was looking nervously in between Harry and the door.

“Somebody might--” 

“I don’t fucking care,” Harry said, grabbing the shorter boy and bending him over a wooden table. There was a picture of the Virgin Mary above it and a few candles on the table that he promptly ignored. 

Harry leaned over, pressing Draco’s back to make it arch. “It looks like you were born to be bent over for me, right?” Draco was bright red, trying to process what was happening.

“This is  _ crude,  _ Potter--” 

Harry slapped his arse. Hard. Draco yelped, covering his mouth with his hand. Harry had never slapped anybody before, but he was thriving right now. He felt sadistic the way his dick got hard just from the reaction he got out of Draco. 

Harry then grabbed Draco and flipped him so he was on his back, looking at Harry. Draco looked absolutely breathless, his pupils blown and his face flushed red. 

“Some chastity angel now,” Harry mocked. “Have you ever masurbated, Malfoy?” 

Draco blushed and looked to the side. He shook his head. Harry got in between Draco’s legs and took Draco’s face to look at him. “Don’t fucking lie to me,” Harry demanded. 

“I-I don’t do it a lot,” Draco barely whispered. He looked humiliated.

Harry wasn’t satisfied with that. “How do you do it? How do you please yourself?” 

“S-Stop it,” Draco covered his face, trying to close his legs. Harry smirked as he saw Draco was getting hard. Harry moved his hand and cupped Draco through his trousers. 

“Is this familiar?” Harry smirked. Draco’s face was bright red and his eyes were glossy. Harry realized with a crazy grin that Draco  _ liked  _ being humiliated. Harry then trailed his finger down to Draco’s arsehole. Draco flinched. “You touch yourself here?” 

Draco whimpered, “Please…” 

And that was probably the hottest thing Harry has ever heard in his life. Draco looked like a fucking pornstar right now. He’s probably not had anymore than two fingers in his arse, if even. Harry, as much as his instincts screamed to protect him, wanted to  _ break  _ him. 

“Do you want me to keep going?” Harry asked, leaning over and pressing his ring and middle finger to Draco’s lips. 

Draco nodded, avoiding eye-contact. 

“Want me to fuck you? Right here?” Harry asked. Draco squirmed on the table, taking a hold of Harry’s shirt for leverage. “Maybe I should bend you over the altar,” Harry said, “Prove that you aren’t some perfect angel. You’re just a  _ slut.”  _

Draco’s eyes are screwed shut in shame, “Please, Harry…” 

Draco has probably never done this before. Obviously. He’s restricted with internet access, and probably only learned that he could masturbate with his prostate from health class. Which was, for some reason, hot as hell. 

“Get up,” Harry said. Draco swallowed, shakily getting off the table. He was a good few inches shorter than Harry, which made Harry so attracted to him. “On your knees.” 

Draco got to his knees. He listened to Harry. Harry nearly came on sight. 

Harry took hold of Draco’s platinum hair, making him look up. “I’m gonna make you suck my dick. Then I’m gonna cum all over your face. If you’re good, I’ll let you cum, too.” 

Draco’s eyes were glazed over with  _ lust.  _ Harry then pulled out his cock, rubbing it a bit, although it was already half-hard. Draco stared at it. “Like what you see?” Harry chuckled. 

“It’s big,” Draco said, a little nervous. 

“Yeah?” Harry said, aiming it at Draco’s mouth. Draco swallowed it, eyes rolling back to his skull and fumbling to grab Harry’s jeans. “Get used to it,” Harry said, “Because every fucking time I see you, Angel, I’m gonna make sure your mouth his stuffed full of dick.” 

Draco whined and lapped his tongue, tasting Harry. Harry began thrusting Draco’s mouth, fucking it relentlessly. Draco moaned in surprise, but didn’t complain. “Pinch me if it’s too much,” Harry mumbled. Draco nodded, and Harry started up again. 

Harry threw his head back as the head of his cock hit the back of Draco’s throat. The blond’s eyes were squeezed shut, his fingers in his lap and his thumb tucked under his palm. Harry recognized that as a way to prevent gagging. He’d slept around before, he knows things.

He didn’t comment on why Draco would know that trick. Harry grabbed the back of Draco’s head, pushing him forward and thrusting his hips forward as he chased his release. He watched Draco’s throat swallow, looking up at Harry and making dead eye-contact with him. 

Tears rolled helplessly down Draco’s cheeks, making his porcelain nose tinted red and his grey eyes glossy. His lips were stretched over the base of Harry’s cock, swollen and pink. 

Harry pulled his dick out, and jerked himself off, staring at the fucking masterpiece in front of him. He came with a grunt all over Draco’s face. 

White, milky cum spluttered over the fair face, covering the dark red lips and blushing cheeks. He then pressed the tip of his cock to Draco’s lips, “Clean it off.” Draco’s tears mixed with the drying semen, but he did as he was told. He kitten-licked his cock, making it clean. 

Harry then tucked himself back into his trousers, smirking down at the fucked-out boy in front of him. He didn’t want to admit this, but it was probably one of the best he’d ever had, only because of the circumstances. It wasn’t like he liked Draco or something. He’d just assumed he was a prude, that’s all. 

“Should I let you cum, Angel?” Harry hummed, gazing at the blond. Draco nodded, a silent plead projecting off his body language. 

Harry kneeled down to be face-to-face. “I don’t think you deserve it, Malfoy,” Harry said, “I think that next time I see you, you try not to be a bitch to me, alright? Can you do that?” 

Draco looked frustrated, but kept his mouth shut. Harry just smirked, stood up, and walked out of the backroom, grabbing his jacket on the way out. 

Draco stared at the floor, shocked at what just happened. What he  _ let  _ happen. 

Draco was immediately washed over with guilt as he realized his straining situation in his pants. He slowly stood, his knees shaking, and walked over to the mini bathroom. He closed the door, grabbing a paper towel and wiping his face clean. 

He then dropped to his knees. 

Harry was right.  _ Fuck,  _ Draco hated when he was right. 

Draco masturbated. It wasn’t often, and he hated himself right after. He would beg God for forgiveness afterward, but some days it was worse than others. Some days he controlled himself and didn’t get aroused. But everything went to shit when he was with Harry. Especially when he called him _angel._

It felt intoxicating. 

There were so many things people didn’t know about Draco. They saw the pastor’s son. They saw a boy who lived in chastity. They saw an A+ student. 

They didn’t see the gay boy. They didn’t see the boy who hid under his covers with tissues, a cloth in between his teeth, and his fingers in his arse. They didn’t see the boy staring and fantasizing about the rebellious boy in his church. 

Draco pulled out his dick, jerking himself quickly. He usually would finger himself, because he found most pleasure in that, but he needed to get this done quick. 

He found himself cumming in less than thirty-seconds as he thought about what Harry had implied. That there would be a next time. That maybe next time, he would let him cum. Maybe next time, Harry would fuck him.

Draco got a shiver and realized what just happened. He brought his cum-covered hand away from his dick, and did the sign of the cross, tears falling from his eyes and stinging his cheeks. 

“Forgive me, father... for I have sinned.”


End file.
